


though i try to resist (i still want it all)

by serenalunera



Series: rwg march madness 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Character Study, First Meetings, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kinda, M/M, RWG March Madness 2019, Royalty, Thor's inner emotional turmoils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/pseuds/serenalunera
Summary: Theirs was an arranged marriage. An alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim to end the war, to bring forth a new dawn, an era of peace no longer as brittle and sorrowful as the crumbling ashes of the fallen.





	though i try to resist (i still want it all)

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! i'm alive (apparently)  
> and i write things other than rickyl  
> who knew
> 
> anyway this is just me trying to get back into the swing of things thanks to the RWG's [March Madness Mini Masterpieces Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RWGMarchMadnessMiniMasterpieces) as well as [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria) and her handy dandy prompt list and (many) encouragements ♥

His mother had always told him marriage was like combat. 

As a child, Thor had just huffed and disregarded her remark, too young to even worry about such things. As a teen, he had rolled his eyes and told her he was pretty sure marriage was much easier than fighting for his life and taking down enemies. As an adult, Thor was starting to understand he had been wrong. Nothing was quite as daunting as marriage, and he was quite certain no one in all the Nine Realms was as intimidating as his betrothed. 

Theirs was an arranged marriage. An alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim to end the war, to bring forth a new dawn, an era of peace no longer as brittle and sorrowful as the crumbling ashes of the fallen. Thor had been opposed to it, at first. As much as he valued his people, marrying a cold-blooded beast three times his size was not a sacrifice he was willing to make. His father had advised him to take some time to reflect on it, only to arrange a meeting with the frost giants the very next day. 

His first instinct had been to storm the Bifrost to prevent them from even entering Asgard, but his fury had died down rather quickly when he found two of his closest friends posted at his door, ready to escort him to the hall when the time was right. Which was exactly how Thor found himself pacing nervously in the throne room, beads of sweat running down his back as he awaited his betrothed's arrival. He could feel the last of his resolve crumbling just as the doors to the throne room swung open, guards pouring in to announce the arrival of Jotunheim's royal family.

King Laufey was leading the small group of giants, his long legs carrying him to the throne almost effortlessly. There were a few others with him, Thor recognized his eldest sons Helblindi and Byleistr from previous encounters, but where Thor expected to find his third child - Loki, his betrothed - Thor only found confusion. There was a jotun there, indeed, but he was quite small for a giant. And delicate, with slender limbs and a sinuous body, long black hair swaying behind him as he walked. His skin was a deep, mesmerizing blue, and markings covered his whole body like a galaxy of stars Thor inadvertently found himself longing to discover. Blood-red eyes met his, unsettling, as if boring into the crevices of his soul to retrieve each and every secret Thor had carefully buried there.

It took a few of those long, mandatory walks around the gardens of Asgard for Loki's eyes to stop reminding Thor of long days spent on the battlefield, but of plush rubies glinting in the sun. It took a few more for Loki's words to no longer be scathing and resentful, for his fangs to appear duller. 

Later on, Thor realizes it only took one for him to fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[serenalunera](http://serenalunera.tumblr.com)


End file.
